


The Game is Over

by HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Feels, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber/pseuds/HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall from Sebastian Moran's eyes with feels. Very short just wanted to cause some feels sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is Over

What just happened.....this wasn't part of the plan. 

Moran froze when he heard the shot and saw Jim's body crumple to the roof of St. Barts. His mind was trying to process what was happening. Half in shock half hard wired to complete his job Moran kept his sights focused on the blogger on the ground who was talking on his mobile with the detective on the edge of the roof. He cursed softly as his vision blurred his eyes wet. Focus Sebastain you aren't paaaaying attention. Jim's voice rang in his ears. 

Moran watch the two men exchange words and Holmes dropped the phone over the edge it clattering to pieces on the sidewalk bellow. He returned his eyes to Watson, he knew what was going to happen next /that/ had been the plan. He saw the man fall out of the corner of his eyes and heard 'SHERLOCK!' 

Almost like a robot Moran took apart his sniper rifle and tucked it away in the long black case which he slung across his back. The detective was dead Jim won....Jim! He snapped out of his daze and watched as the body of the detective was rolled away. Moran looked to the roof wanting to go to him. He can't be dead he just can't be..... His survival instincts kicked in and he made his way off the roof. It wouldn't do him any good to get spotted and arrested. He was about to make a clean break from it all but his heart wrenched picturing Jim alone .... bleeding because he wasn't dead! Jim wouldn't do that....not to him. 

When the scene had cleared, before the police could arrive Moran made his way up to the roof. What he saw made him freeze. Jim Moriarty sprawled on his back, blood pooling out of a gaping wound in his head. His face frozen in a victorious expression mixed with insanity. 

Moran walked over, his hands shook as he knelt down by his boss' side... 'Jim Moriarty I-' his words cut off as he slid the same gun Moriarty used past his lips. He tasted the metallic tang of blood. Moran slipped his hands into Moriarty's, closing his eyes as he gently pulled the trigger, and it was over. The two most dangerous men in London lay dead in pools of their own blood. The game was over.


End file.
